


Some Time To Kill

by englishghosts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gang Rape, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, some Rumlow/Rollins if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishghosts/pseuds/englishghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On your knees, soldier", he says. The asset immediately kneels and looks up at him, waiting for further instructions.</p><p>"Rumlow", Rollins says, warningly, mercifully turning off the goddamned radio.</p><p>"What? He doesn't mind." He brushes the hair from the asset's face, almost lovingly. “You don't mind, do you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Time To Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hydra Trash Party prompt:  
> This is a simple prompt of simple tastes. I just want some Hydra guy (or many Hydra guys!) jerking off over Bucky who's been ordered onto his knees, and coming on his face and in his open mouth, and then smearing the come over his face and telling Bucky how filthy and disgusting he is. Bonus points for making Bucky lick up anything that gets on the floor.
> 
> -  
> The fic is pretty much what it says on the tin. Bucky, still as the Winter Soldier, doesn't fight or deny anything, but since he's brainwashed, he also doesn't have any power to consent.

Rumlow is bored. This mission has involved nothing but transporting the asset and taking care of his weapons. He has not worked for years for this, sitting on his ass while someone else,  _something else_ , got the job done. Rollins seems content enough, listening to a football game on a little radio. The asset stares at the wall. He'd only sit when Rumlow told him to.   
  
It still feels surreal to him. He studied James Barnes, saw his picture in the museum, and it is difficult to believe that it is him there, sitting on a dirty bench not three feet from him with a vacant, stupid look in his big blue eyes.  
  
They still have about two hours before the extraction team arrives. The reception here is terrible and the static on Rollins’ radio is driving him nuts. He wants to do something. He remembers what Pierce told him, after a couple of missions with the asset, when he’d proved himself trustworthy. About what other…  _uses_  he could have. The only rule was to give him back in good conditions. He glances over at Rollins, still engrossed in the game. He won’t mind, and even if he does, won’t disrespect Rumlow. He walks up to the asset in firm, commanding steps.  
  
"On your knees, soldier", he says. The asset immediately kneels and looks up at him, waiting for further instructions.  
  
"Rumlow", Rollins says, warningly, mercifully turning off the goddamned radio.  
  
"What? He doesn't mind." He brushes the hair from the asset's face, almost lovingly. “You don't mind, do you?" The asset remains silent. "We have some time to kill".  
  
Rumlow opens his pants and pulls out his cock. "Suck it", he tells the soldier, who obediently takes it into his mouth, pretty pink lips stretching around it. He’s definitely done this before, taking it all in without the slightest hint of gagging (pity, though, Rumlow would have liked to see him gag). In no time, Rumlow is fully hard, as the asset licks expertly around the head of his cock and hollows his cheeks to suck harder.  
  
"Shit, Rollins, he's great at it", as he turns his head to face Rollins, the other soldier is palming an obvious erection through his pants.  
  
"He's probably gonna bite your dick off", Rollins says, but comes closer anyway.  
  
"Pierce said it was okay to use him for... relaxing", Rumlow's words trail off into a moan as the asset twists his tongue into the slit of his cock. Rumlow wraps his fingers into the asset's lanky hair and fucks his mouth harder.  
  
"D'you think he can still get it up? Probably uses all the Viagra money can buy", Rollins laughs nervously, already unzipping his pants. He begins jerking off in time with Rumlow's thrusts into the asset's mouth.  
  
In the spirit of camaraderie, Rumlow pulls the asset's head back, and turns it to Rollins, who takes a cautious step forward and slips his cock past the asset's lips. "Oh, fuck", he moans, eyes slipping closed.  
  
"Bet your girlfriend doesn't suck cock like that", Rumlow says, with a vicious sneer.  
  
Rollins makes a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat. He grabs onto the asset's hair as well, and for a moment his fingers and Rumlow's touch, before Rumlow removes his hand and directs it to his own cock. He fists himself, slick with saliva and precome. Rollins’ eyes dart between Rumlow’s cock, and his own dick in the asset's mouth.  
  
Rollins is breathing harder now, thrusting erratically. Rumlow ponders what to do. Should he let Rollins come into the asset's mouth? Should he do it himself? It was, after all, his idea.  
  
Rollins, ever the quick shot, decides for him. He groans loudly and holds the asset's head down as he comes into his mouth. Rumlow yanks his head back ( _"The fuck!”_  shouts Rollins) causing the last spurt to land on his cheek. Rollins jerks himself a few times, milking the last few drops of his orgasm, then scowls at Rumlow.  
  
"Look at its pretty face" says Rumlow. Rollins mutters "that’s gay" under his breath, but Rumlow ignores him. The asset's blue eyes are wide and watery, and his chin is shiny with spit. Rumlow rubs his cock against the trail of Rollins’ come, spreads it around the asset’s parted lips before pushing his cock inside. “What would Captain America say if he saw his ‘right hand man’ sucking cock like a whore?”  
  
The asset flinches, stops for just a fraction of a second, but otherwise makes no indication of having heard, still bobbing up and down on Rumlow’s dick. Rumlow pulls his head back “Tell me you like it”.  
  
“I like it”. The asset’s voice is rough with lack of use, and completely devoid of emotion. Rumlow sticks his cock into his mouth once, before demanding. “Tell me you want me to come on your face”.  
  
“I want you to come on my face”, the asset drawls. Rumlow slaps him hard, leaving a red imprint on his cheek.  
  
“Open your mouth”. The asset parts his lips. “And look at me”. He does, staring coldly at Rumlow through wet lashes. Rumlow pumps his cock faster feeling his balls drawing tight. “You’re a dirty little bitch, aren’t you, anyone can just come up to you and ask and you’ll do anything”.  
  
His orgasm comes suddenly. He makes no effort to aim for the asset’s open mouth, and watches rivetedly as a strip of come lands on his hair and another on his cheek, over Rollins’. He wishes he could take a picture, Hydra’s Secret Weapon, the fucking Winter Soldier, with come dripping all over his face. Some of it runs down his chin and drips on Rumlow’s boot.  
  
“Lick it clean”, he orders, and the asset does, bending to lap at Rumlow’s boot with his tongue. “The floor too”, he nods to where Rollins’ come had dripped earlier. “Filthy cunt, just love the taste of dick in your mouth”.  
  
When he’s finished licking the floor, the asset remains on his knees, awaiting instructions. “What do we do now?” Rollins asks, still with his cock hanging out.  
  
“Well”, Rumlow says, checking his watch. “The extraction team’ll only be here at two.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in ages, and even though it's shameless porn, it feels good to post it.
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://englishghosts.tumblr.com) .


End file.
